


You Make Me

by KASPIAN (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KASPIAN
Summary: Kyungsoo has become addicted to his boyfriend's scent as of lately and secretly wears his shirts





	You Make Me

  

The first time it happens is when Kyungsoo wakes up, disoriented in the morning as he wriggles his nose and looks at the clock, only to find out that class starts in ten minutes – and he is just about ninety percent screwed.

His roommate, Sehun, has already gone ahead, so Kyungsoo is left to scramble around with unruly bed hair as he quickly props himself into some lousy clothes, trying not to step in the pizza Sehun and Chanyeol must have left the other day.

A shirt lies on the bed stand, and he does not think anything through before he throws it over his head and rolls it down, too bewildered to notice that it is two or three sizes too big.

He runs to class and barely makes it, sitting down with a loud sigh in the back of the top banters, barely keeping himself awake. He opens his books and ruffles his hair, trying to wake himself up by focusing on the notes he has written for today.

However, what catches his interest is one of his sleeves, which falls down and slumps over his fingers, too long for him. He blinks his bleary eyes and looks at the fabric, and then down himself, only to see how it hangs a little low and displays patches of his collarbones and some of his shirt, a little crumbled and navy blue with white ink scribbled on the middle.

Kyungsoo tenses.

This is Jongin’s shirt, he now realizes.

Jongin is Kyungsoo’s boyfriend - they have been together for about three months now, and Jongin is a second year student while Kyungsoo is in his third year.

Kyungsoo has never worn Jongin’s shirt before as some couples like to do, but for some reason he instantly wakes up and warmth gathers in his stomach, tingling his fingertips.

He has sometimes considered doing so because it shows a sense of ownership, the fact that Kyungsoo belongs to Jongin and wants others to know, but he is aware that his friends are a hundred percent sure to make fun of him if he ever pulls a stunt like this.

He knows that Sehun will at least use weeks to send Kyungsoo smug glances and lifted eyebrows, as per the usual whenever he has something on Kyungsoo that can make the latter flustered – even if Kyungsoo should have enough blackmail due to the many times he has caught Sehun sucking face with Minseok.

However, Kyungsoo currently sits and stares down himself and at his fingers picking at Jongin’s shirt, feeling his throat grow dry. His gaze flickers around to see if anyone is looking, and when the coast is clear, he drags up in the collar to press it against his nose, covering the gesture as if he might be sneezing, and takes a light sniff.

Something churns in his stomach and he drums his hand on the desk before him, idly looking around to see if anything is watching as he takes another inhale that is a little heavier than the last one.

The shirt is one Jongin forgot in Kyungsoo’s room yesterday after he had been out dancing all day for an upcoming project with his class, and it has ended in Kyungsoo’s room because Jongin had brought a clean shirt and changed there.

He must have forgotten to bring it with him, and now Kyungsoo is propped into it, though the fabric hangs loosely on his torso and displays his pale skin easily around his shoulders.

Kyungsoo ruffles his own hair to bring himself out of his current trance

It is just that lately Jongin has been so busy with his dancing since he has this tedious upcoming project to take care of, and all the two of them have done the past month has been to cuddle in puppy piles and watch crappy cartoons whenever they are both free, because Jongin is too tired to do anything.

In the meantime, Kyungsoo also has many assignments to take care of, so they mostly just text all day between breaks and then cuddle in the evenings.

Even if they have been together for three months, they have mostly only had sex whenever they have been to frat parties and gotten drunk afterwards, stumbled home to fuck the alcohol out of their systems.  Aside from that, there have been single moments of slow and loving sex and sometimes the desperate kind, but the count is at minimum lately.

It is not that Kyungsoo is dissatisfied with their relationship, and he is madly in love with Jongin seeing as they have known each other even before college and have been friends for a long time. They were once neighbors when they were smaller – and come from the same city, even if there has been gaps in their friendship for some years where they have had other matters to attend.

Yet it is first now they have gotten around dating - after Jongin, with a healthy color on his bronze cheeks and alcohol in his breath, ends up telling Kyungsoo he has been in love with him since he was fourteen to one of the parties.

Now Kyungsoo sits here, barely restricting himself from leaning down to press his nose into the fabric of Jongin’s shirt once more because he really, really misses his boyfriend.

The shirt smells of Jongin – of his musk but also of his sweat in a somewhat spicy and pungent way that is not too much but just right. It smells of Jongin’s rich cologne and very faintly of his shampoo too, and Kyungsoo feels a little ashamed that he really relishes in its varied scents that altogether rounds up Jongin.

What is even worse is that he feels his chest heave up and down, and he sort of wants to bury his face in the material and just have another whiff of Jongin’s smell, just because it makes his heart race, makes his breath stutter and his head feel a little airy.

He does not do it, even if he can still remark bits of odor and cologne waft off the shirt, and instead he drags his hand down his face and does his best to listen as the teacher wades in.

He tries hard to ignore the heat between his legs, how his temples are thrumming and his pants are straining against his crotch. This is a completely normal reaction, he thinks, but cringes at himself and twiddles his thumbs.

He makes it through the day nonetheless, and manages to go ahead with only a little bit of taunting, though Jongdae gets a wicked smile on his face and snaps a picture when Kyungsoo looks the other way.

What Kyungsoo does not expect to happen is that just as he rounds the corner and is ought to go to his last class, he bumps into someone else and falls down, books sliding across the floor.

He falls onto his ass, legs spread as he winces from the impact.

What he does not expect to hear is Jongin’s voice as Jongin squats down and picks Kyungsoo up by his arms, apologizing profusely until they get eye contact. Jongin’s voice falls flat and ends with a stretched syllable, seemingly stuck amidst it as his eyes travel further down and sees how Kyungsoo’s shirt hangs down low and displays a bit of the pale chest and collarbones.

‘’Is that my shirt?’’ Jongin asks, blinking his eyes, and there is a strange smile on his lips and something foreign in his eyes.

Kyungsoo immediately flusters and adjusts the shirt, bending down to gather his books while Jongin makes a ‘’oh’’ sound and helps him.

Their faces meet again as they are both about to pick the same book, and Kyungsoo literally vibrates when he sees how Jongin’s eyes travel down to see how the collar of Kyungsoo’s shirt dips down low due to the position.

‘’It’s- it’s because I was late and it was right next to me, so-‘’ he stops because his voice does a crack and his cheeks are fuming by now. There is this big crooked smile on Jongin’s face. He bites his lower lip and raises his brows in response.

‘’Ah,’’ is all he says as they raise themselves, and Kyungsoo holds the books close, drawing them up to his chin in a nervous gesture. He is usually not this shy, especially not around Jongin who he can be himself with, but it almost feels like Jongin knows how Kyungsoo has spent the whole morning occasionally sniffing it – how Kyungsoo has been wading around half-hard most of the day because of the shirt he is wearing.

Jongin looks fond but also a little cocky, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to Kyungsoo’s mouth – subsequently just another peck where the pressure is tauntingly soft on Kyungsoo’s upper lip before drawing away. ‘’Missed you,’’ he murmurs.

His hand drafts down and picks lightly at the sleeve on Kyungsoo’s shirt. ‘’Looks nice on you, by the way,’’ Jongin says with a gleam in his eyes, and Kyungsoo can only croak out a thank you, a miss you too and feel his heart flutter when Jongin laughs and they kiss once more.

They are interrupted when Baekhyun slaps Kyungsoo’s ass and tells Kyungsoo to get going since class is up, and Kyungsoo almost has to be dragged away from his boyfriend since he needs at least five more kisses and a big hug.

The second time it happens may or may not be less accidental.

Jongin does in fact tend to forget a lot of stuff in Kyungsoo’s room, including his sweaty dance shirts whenever he is done, storming over to flump down on Kyungsoo’s bed in order to wait for the latter to finish his studies in case Kyungsoo is late, meeting up for a quick visit.

The difference is that in the past Kyungsoo would not think much of it and return the things immediately, but tonight he finds himself slipping into one of Jongin’s shirts just as Sehun is darting out of the room since he is going to sleep over at Minseok’s place tonight even though there is curfew.

Kyungsoo lies down, and it has been a week since he first borrowed Jongin’s shirt.

This shirt is striped and even looser than the other – one of Jongin’s casual shirts. Kyungsoo sinks into it beneath his covers, swallowing heavy as he curses himself for drawing the collar up to his nose once more.

He takes a light inhale at first, and then another one because he cannot make himself stop. He curls into himself and keeps the shirt close, buries his face into it to let the smell of a rich cologne fill his nostrils while his hand seems to have its own mind. His palm sneaks down to his bare thighs, and his breathing is labored now as he softly whimpers by the jolt surging down his spine.

He should be ashamed – Jongin might even think this is a little creepy if he ever is to find out, but Kyungsoo misses him so much, and the thought of Jongin surrounding him like this makes him all warm inside.

He sneaks a hand beneath the elastic band of his boxers as he grazes a palm over his half-hard cock, his breath hitching as he snuggles his face deeper into the shirt with his other hand. He bucks into his hand and starts stroking himself, only one name on his lips while it gets hot beneath the covers.

He rolls onto his back, a little frantic while he draws down in his boxers to expose himself for better access.

He has scrunched the shirt up to his chin now and a bit over his mouth and nose, keeping a fist in it to hold it there. He moans into the fabric, croaking a barely audible  _ ‘’Jongin..’’  _ followed by another, until his face is drawn in a lewd grimace while he pumps himself in a fast and eager pace.

He comes with a sharp inhale, stomach convulsing and thighs trembling. His eyes open in a whisk once he realizes what it is he has just done, and when he looks down himself he sees, much to his own horror, that he has gotten some of his own cum splattered onto the lower part of the shirt.

Kyungsoo shrieks, bolting up from the bed, drawing up in his boxers as he hurries the shirt off himself and runs into the bathroom.

‘’Oh no, oh no,’’ he yowls and immediately dunks the shirt into the sink and splashes water onto it, scrubbing his own fingers and the shirt too in order to get the semen away.

Just then, a knock sounds from the door to the room, and Kyungsoo nearly stubs his toe into one of the toilet paper baskets standing beneath the sink.

‘’Coming,’’ Kyungsoo hurries, though he faintly remembers that no one is supposed to be around campus this late.

He closes the bathroom door and quickly opens the front door.

‘’Hey Soo,’’ Jongin says, standing in the doorframe, skewed smirk on his lips as he steps in and smooches Kyungsoo on the cheek, followed by a lingering hug as Jongin buries his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s throat and inhales deeply.

‘’Mm, snuck out just to get a night with you,’’ he mutters with a naughty grin, and Kyungsoo is red as a tomato in the face, and his knees threaten to buckle even if he is already blissed out from the masturbation just before.

Jongin seems to notice though, because he leans back and raises a brow, taking Kyungsoo’s appearance in.

Kyungsoo’s hair is disheveled, eyes dilated and cheeks flush – and he is only wearing his boxers and not the usual pajamas, and his lower lip is wobbling as if he has been caught doing something he should not do.

‘’Um-‘’ Kyungsoo says, looking around, toes curling. ‘’Uh-‘’ he says, and before Jongin can ask, he leans up and captures his lips in another kiss – a soft one that turns heated because Jongin is eager tonight and probably also deprived and longing for intimacy.

Jongin kisses and touches just like he dances; it is all raw and intimate with enough passion to double Kyungsoo over when Jongin presses the elder into the bed and rolls his hips against him, kissing him breathless.

While they in- and exhale into each other’s mouths and Jongin fucks Kyungsoo so that the bed is creaking, Kyungsoo forgets about the shirt in the sink.

He remembers it the next day though when he wakes up and Jongin hovers above him, nudging Kyungsoo awake. ‘’What’s my shirt doing in the sink?’’ Jongin asks rather innocently with a questioning voice, and Kyungsoo becomes speechless, remembering he left the shirt to dry there.

He lets out a prolonged grumble and rubs his eyes, thinking he can play this off. ‘’I spilled some soda on it yesterday when it was lying on the floor,’’ he says, and it does sound convincing. Jongin hums and snuggles closer, saying a ‘’all right,’’ – but Kyungsoo does not get see the brief smirk upon his boyfriend’s lips.

However, it does not take more than two days before another one of Jongin’s shirts ends up in Kyungsoo’s room, draped over the chair by the desk.

Sehun eyes it closely with a strange expression. ‘’Jongin’s forgetful as fuck,’’ he intelligently says, and Minseok next to him is looking like he knows something the other’s do not, even if he never says anything about it and only leans back with a wry smirk on his lips.

‘’Jongin’s always been like that,’’ Kyungsoo grins somewhat fondly and makes a flappy motion with his hand, ignoring the burn in his stomach that says he is most likely going to end up snuggled in the shirt through the night when Sehun is already slumbering.

True enough, he ends up with his face buried in it by the evening, and does so the next night until Jongin passes by some days later during midday and spots it on the bed stand. Kyungsoo fidgets and hands it over while avoiding eye contact - and Jongin does not comment on the fact that it probably smells like Kyungsoo now or that it is even more crumpled than what it was when he left it here.

It continues for some weeks, where Jongin’s shirts mysteriously appear in Kyungsoo’s room, and Kyungsoo does not question it but wears each shirt for some days in the nights and hands them over some days later.

Kyungsoo still feels a little nervous about it, but as soon as Jongin’s smell surrounds him, he instantly mellows out and can comfortably sleep at night - if he is not awake doing his best to keep quiet as he strokes himself while he rubs his nose against the collar of the shirt.

A month has passed since it started, and even if Jongin has more time to be with Kyungsoo now, Kyungsoo still likes sleeping in his boyfriend’s shirts.

Tonight, Kyungsoo sits by his own desk with his round reading glasses resting on the bridge of his nose  _ ‘you look like the Asian version of Harry potter’ – ‘Shut up Jongdae’, _  and he has slipped himself into another long-sleeved and loose shirt that originally belongs to Jongin, one the latter forgot this morning. Aside from that, he is only wearing a pair of woolen socks and some black boxers. The shirt is wine red with capital letters in a white box shaped on the front – the word **_’SINCERE’_ **  on.

It is evening, and darkness looms outside so Kyungsoo has drawn the curtains down, choosing to spend the weekend in peace this time despite Baekhyun’s frivolous invitations. Sehun is out of town to drink himself starry-eyed, and Jongin has said he has to do an all-nighter with some friends regarding their new choreography and costume designs.

Kyungsoo is munching on an apple as he sways his legs back and forth, reading a book in the comfortable silence that has settled over the room.

He absentmindedly toys with the start of the shirt, hooking a finger underneath the edge of the collar to push it up to his nose to take a brief inhale and then puts it down again, adjusting it, smoothening his fingers over it.

He is rendered out of his own personal bubble when someone coughs behind him, and he must have been so caught up in the book that he has not heard the door open either.

Turning around, he sees none other than his boyfriend stand there, wearing a striped tank top, some jeans and a ‘OBEY’ cap twisted backwards, covering his bangs but not the bleached locks that scruffily stick out from the sides.

The look in his eyes portrays how amused he is, along with the foxy smirk curling upon his lips.

‘’Nice shirt,’’ he says, mouth a little open now so that Kyungsoo can see a tongue peek against the back of the front teeth.

‘’Um,’’ Kyungsoo intelligently offers, and he accidentally drops the apple in his hand onto the ground – the noise of it rolling over the floor as the only apparent echo. ‘’You were… not supposed to…’’ he trails off.

‘’Caught you,’’ Jongin hums and bites his lower lip, looking like he is barely containing his excitement as he steps closer in a nonchalant way he knows that Kyungsoo has come to like. ‘’I lied. I don’t have anywhere to be tonight, other than in your bed,’’ he winks.

He leans forward and rests the weight of his torso with a hand on the backrest of the chair, leaning in on Kyungsoo, hovering a bit above him, face to face.

‘’What,’’ he grins, ‘’Thought I didn’t notice?’’ and Kyungsoo makes a meek sound in the back of his throat, twiddling his thumbs now as he averts eye contact.

‘’I just… missed you,’’ Kyungsoo mutters, and per automatic he brings the collar up and over his nose to hide a bit of his face, looking up at Jongin through his glasses – half hidden.

Something changes in Jongin’s eyes, and he lets out an airy sound, briefly looking away. ‘’Stop doing strange things to my heart,’’ he laughs, though he sounds a little flustered too, but he leans down again so that his forehead bumps lightly with Kyungsoo’s.

‘’Kyungsoo, if you want to borrow my shirts you can just ask me, you know that, right?’’ he softly murmurs, and Kyungsoo smiles feebly beneath the shirt, nodding slowly even if he is still very embarrassed.

‘’It’s just-‘’ Kyungsoo swallows heavily and he does his best to look into Jongin’s eyes. ‘’It just smells like you,’’ he whispers, and his knees are bumping in the middle as he tries to shrink into himself. ‘’I like- I like the smell of you,’’ he admits, face hot.

Jongin grows quiet, and his mouth is ajar, breath kept in his chest for a moment.

‘’Have you touched yourself while you wore it?’’ he suddenly asks - blunt, and Kyungsoo tenses.

Kyungsoo’s voice is faint – a shy: ‘’maybe.’’

‘’Was that why you washed the striped one?’’ Jongin asks, and his eyes are a bit hooded, gaze unfaltering. ‘’Because you got spunk on it?’’

Kyungsoo flusters even more so. ‘’Ma-‘’ his voice breaks over, ‘’Maybe.’’

‘’Maybe,’’ he repeats when he has cleared his throat, because the other contribution was almost inaudible.

Jongin makes a strained jerk with his head and closes his eyes for a moment, brows furrowed.  _ ‘’Fuck,’’ _  he breathes the word out, raising himself to take his cap off as he runs some fingers through his wild hair.

‘’You’re not being fair,’’ he mutters through gritted teeth,  **_‘’Soo.’’_ **

He discards the cap on the floor and takes a hold of Kyungsoo’s wrist, saying a ‘’come here,’’ as he makes Kyungsoo stumble onto his lap when he sits on the edge of Kyungsoo’s bed.

‘’Should’ve called me,’’ Jongin says against Kyungsoo’s jawline as Kyungsoo’s thick thighs are now straddling his lap, and Jongin has skirted one hand beneath the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt to dig his fingers into a hipbone.

‘’But it’s embarrassing,’’ Kyungsoo retorts, gasping lightly when Jongin trails his mouth down the contour of his throat. ‘’Next time, you call me,’’ Jongin’s voice is hoarse now.

‘’I’d do anything to hear you get off, fuck- I’d gladly watch you touch yourself while you rub your face into one of my shirts,’’ some words are punctured whenever he plants another peck here and there, making Kyungsoo squirm and his hips jerk in want.

Jongin leans up to align their lips in a hungry kiss, wet sounds emerging whenever they draw apart and their spit makes their lips smack. Their tongues meet in the middle, and in response Kyungsoo’s shoulders twist a bit and he can barely sit still, breathing through his nose to make it last long.

Between one of the breaks, he is about to take his glasses off, but Jongin makes a reluctant noise. ‘’Keep them on,’’ he says, eyes intense.

Kyungsoo yelps when he finds himself drawn closer by the hips, back stretched backwards and out along Jongin’s thighs so that he almost falls off Jongin’s lap and his head dangles off Jongin’s kneecaps, but Jongin keeps him seated. Jongin shimmies Kyungsoo’s boxers off and lets the socks stay on so that Kyungsoo now has his legs stuck in the air, ass bare and planted on Jongin’s lap, supporting his own torso with one hand on the edge of the bed and another one on Jongin’s thigh beneath him.

Jongin makes a deep noise in the back of his throat and draws Kyungsoo up again so that the latter sits properly, straddling Jongin again.

‘’C’mon,’’ Jongin drags his lips along Kyungsoo’s jawline and up to his ear. ‘’Touch yourself while I watch.’’

‘’Want to see you, Soo,’’ his breath puffs out hotly, and Kyungsoo can feel how his boyfriend is already hard – thick cock lined along one thigh as it is trapped beneath the denim jeans.

Kyungsoo wiggles a little back and looks at Jongin through his eyelashes, chin tilted a little down as he whispers a ‘’Okay,’’ just as excited at Jongin but still a little shy.

They have never done something like this other than the occasional skewed hand- or blowjobs.

This only makes Kyungsoo’s blood boil with excitement and his breath quicken when he clamps his fingers around the base of his own cock, shuddering due to the way Jongin is openly staring at him, hands having crept down to grab each of Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks as he spreads them apart in his large palms.

Kyungsoo moans lightly, glasses now peering on the tip of his nose as he arches a bit in his back, stroking himself while he spreads some pre-cum out on the head and draws back in the foreskin to expose the spongy cockhead, digging one finger into a vein on the way. 

He knows well what he likes when he touches himself, so it does not take long before he is rocking a little back and forth with his own motions, eyes half-lidded and shyly looking back at Jongin.

Veins are faintly protruding down Jongin’s arms, and Jongin looks concentrated but also predatory, tonguing the inside of his cheek as he mutters out small encouragements, gaze resting on either Kyungsoo’s face or Kyungsoo’s cock where nimble fingers are working.

Kyungsoo picks up in the shirt he is wearing at one point and fists the material, putting it up to his nose as he closes his eyes and takes a deep inhale, eyelashes fluttering as he croons softly. Jongin’s in- and exhaling is labored – ‘’Is it good, Soo?’’ he rasps and leans down, pressing a kiss to the skin just next to one of Kyungsoo’s nipples.

Kyungsoo makes a feeble noise, and his outbursts are a little broken when he takes another whiff and jerks his pelvis to add some more pressure on his cock, bucking into his own hand, moaning loudly: shyness forgotten.

‘’You’re gorgeous, babe,’’ Jongin groans, licking the flat of his tongue over one nub as he brings a hand up to pinch the other, while his free hand runs up and down Kyungsoo’s spine, mapping out every bump and ridge of it.

_ ‘’ _ And all mine _ ,’’ _  he clamps his teeth around the nub and sucks noisily, letting it go with a wet sound that makes Kyungsoo inch closer to get more.

It only takes some more kissing and a couple of hickeys before Kyungsoo’s movements become frantic, and Jongin palms at Kyungsoo’s cock too, holding a hand over Kyungsoo’s own as they stroke him together. Kyungsoo is burying his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck; keening out when he comes with a stutter.

Jongin brings Kyungsoo’s hand up to his own mouth and sucks on the fingers, licking and kissing the semen off as Kyungsoo watches, eyes dazed out, glasses a little fogged.

Just as Jongin is about to say something, Kyungsoo quips a scratchy: ‘’Can I-‘’, clearing his throat.

‘’I want to blow you,’’ he says, sliding off Jongin’s lap to stand on his knees, kneecaps scarping against the wooden floor.

He tugs in Jongin’s hand to make him stand, and Jongin has never been this fast to oblige, needing to blink his eyes an extra time when he looks down and watches how Kyungsoo unbuckles the belt and drags the jeans down to the thighs, underwear too.

Jongin’s cock springs up and curves a bit to the side, hanging a bit midair due how heavy the swollen cockhead is, where a bead of pre-cum emerges from the slit.

Kyungsoo looks blissed out already, and his glasses are placed askew, but it seems that he pays it no mind. The first thing he does is to lean in and press his face against the side of Jongin’s cock close to the base.

Jongin’s stomach tenses as he hears how Kyungsoo takes a deep, deep inhale, nosing at the curled pubic hair, digging the tip into the warm area – glasses standing a bit in the way, bumping up on his pert nose all the while.

The elder breathes out with a prolonged  _ ‘’mmmh’’  _ as his breath fans hotly over the skin, making Jongin reach a hand down to curl around Kyungsoo’s nape, steadying him.

‘’So good,’’ Kyungsoo takes another deep inhale, trailing his mouth along the shaft, and he likes the musky smell it reeks, along with a faint scent of piss, but that is only to be expected and makes Kyungsoo even more giddy.

He squeaks lightly though when Jongin fists his hair and yanks his head slightly back, exposing his neck and face.

‘’You’re so fucking pretty,’’ Jongin says and clamps a hand around his own cock, stroking it right in front of the other’s face.

‘’And I know what you like the most about me, sweetie,’’ his voice is timbre and lewd, and Kyungsoo can only moan wantonly as Jongin treads a little closer, still angling Kyungsoo’s head to the side as he presses the cockhead against the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth. 

Jongin then slides it out against Kyungsoo’s cheek and over the crest of one cheekbone, down to the soft part where it budges in by the pressure, smearing the pre-cum there as he continuously pumps himself.

Kyungsoo’s hair is wild and sticks out everywhere, and his lips are still swollen from the earlier kissing, glossed with spit too. His mouth is open and willing, begging for more, for Jongin’s cock and for Jongin to fuck his mouth.

‘’You want my cum, don’t you?’’ Jongin murmurs, and he trails the fat head along Kyungsoo’s lower lip now, pressing hard to spurt a bit of cum out.

‘’I could come on your pretty face, Soo,’’ he muses, and loves the way Kyungsoo tries to nod, eyes doe but still half-lidded.

‘’Is that what you want?’’ he asks, but he already knows the answer when Kyungsoo’s grip on Jongin’s half-exposed thighs tighten, fingers digging marks into the denim.

With that, Jongin slides in, liking the way Kyungsoo looks so gorgeous with a cock inched between his lips.

He does it gently to let Kyungsoo adjust to the size, and only moves when Kyungsoo motions him to do so.

He starts out slow, intently observing how Kyungsoo’s cheeks hollow when the latter tries to suck, or how the cheeks budge out when Jongin angles his cock a different way and digs it into one inner cheek.

‘’Fuck,’’ Jongin throws his head back and grits his teeth. He speeds the pace and slams in after a while, hand once more curling around Kyungsoo’s nape to press the latter back on his cock. Kyungsoo takes it all and moves too, glasses almost falling off by now. His lips stretch around the girth, and drool trickles down his chin. The vibrations coming from his moans only makes the experience better.

Jongin fucks Kyungsoo’s mouth until his thighs are clenching and he bites his lower lip, suddenly drawing out; to which Kyungsoo makes a disappointed noise. His mouth searches Jongin’s cock again, so Jongin has to yank Kyungsoo’s head back once more, and Kyungsoo gets it when Jongin starts to stroke himself, hovering close.

‘’You ready, Soo?’’ he asks, and Kyungsoo nods fervently, even if Jongin has to direct his face up again.

‘’What do you want?’’ his voice is stern though, and he can feel that he is close now. ‘’What is it that you want, Soo?’’

Kyungsoo’s face is drawn up in a lewd grimace, and he swallows hard before answering – ‘’Want your cum, Jongin-‘’ he gasps, ‘’I want it so bad- want your cum, Jongin, please-‘’

That is all it takes as Jongin gives himself the last tugs, hovering his cock over Kyungsoo’s nose and mouth when he comes. His cum spurts onto Kyungsoo’s face in thick ropes, a stripe over the glasses and one down his nose, last one on his mouth, dribbling down the cliff of his chin.

Jongin holds himself there for a few seconds, pressing close to milk himself dry so that the last drops drip onto one of the panes on Kyungsoo’s glasses, and Kyungsoo’s eyes are closed and mouth open, taking it all so eagerly.

They stay like that for a while, both breathing hard.

‘’Wow,’’ Jongin says after a silent minute, mouth dry.

Kyungsoo coughs and pokes his glasses up, face somewhat blissed out as he licks his lips and the corner of his mouth to get some of the spunk.

‘’Yeah,’’ Kyungsoo retorts, just as speechless. Jongin rocks back and forth on the balls of his heels before leaning down as he picks Kyungsoo up in his embrace, to which Kyungsoo squawks.

Jongin throws him onto the bed and joins him, picking up in the red shirt to wipe Kyungsoo’s face, the glasses bunting up.

Kyungsoo laughs when Jongin continues, battering the hands away.

Jongin grins and snuggles close, and he takes off his own shirt, pants and shoes. Kyungsoo mutters a soft  _ ‘nooo’ _  when Jongin also rolls the wine red shirt off.

‘’Hey, hey, you like the shirt better than the real deal?’’ Jongin fake pouts and Kyungsoo does the same in return. ‘’Maybe,’’ he says, peeking his tongue out.

‘’You’re not being fair, Soo,’’ Jongin leans close, and the elder laughs in triumph and climbs atop his boyfriend like a koala clinging to a tree, burying his face in Jongin’s shoulder; taking a deep inhale.

‘’You still love me, right?’’ Jongin asks just for fun, and the other grins.

‘’Always,’’ Kyungsoo says, smooching the skin before him, to which Jongin sighs out in a sated gesture.

 They snuggle closer, drawing the covers over their heads to hide in their own little world.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted


End file.
